Nunca sucedió
by Zarite
Summary: One-shot/ Quizás nunca debió enamorarse de Tsuna y desde luego quedarse a su lado. Tsuna x Haru. Mención Hibari x Haru.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen. _

**N**unca sucedió

No me había dado cuenta de que la vida en realidad era un caso extraño, casi desquiciante el día a día, no pretendo decir que sea una mierda, bueno, quizás sí a veces, sin embargo siempre creí que con buena cara podría seguir adelante sin contratiempo, que mi tiempo era infinito y no efímero, que tendría tiempo, que podría hacer todo en milisegundos, creí que era mi propio mundo y no en realidad el mundo de todos.

Recuerdo, a veces no quisiera hacerlo, su rostro sonriente, sus alegres y bonitos hoyuelos en sus mejillas y un sonrojo que me cautivo en un instante, la verdad todo en él gritaba _quiéreme_, quiéreme.

Fui su amiga, fui aquella mujer con la que podría contar en todo momento, aun si los peores fueran insoportables me mantuve ahí esperando su mano alzada para apoyarse contra mi hombro, pero nunca sucedió, él ciertamente se apoyaba en mí pero era minina su acción, era más con recato y sin intimidad como yo quería. Pero, todavía siento su mano grande, delicada y caliente apoyarse contra mi piel y acariciar con su pulgar mi piel ardiente, su boca susurrando un _lo siento tanto_ con mucho sentimiento que me abrumaba, aunque sus disculpas no eran para mí. Él veía a otra persona, pero era yo en ese momento que lo veía derrumbado, perdido en un mundo desconocido y era yo quien sonreía esperando que sus nubes se alejaran y me viera a mí.

Nunca sucedió.

No puedo entender que llegue a hacer mal, que hice para que no buscara mi verdadero yo, nunca entenderé que sucedió para que él se volviera a enamorar pero no de mí. ¿Era acaso yo un caso perdido ya en su corazón?

¿Era mi persona solo algo calificado y clasificado como mera amistad para siempre? No, no quiero.

Intente olvidarme de él, intente quizás consiguiéndolo y dañándome al mismo tiempo, olvidarme de su rostro apenas segundos en los que mi cuerpo y de cualquier hombre se juntaban y profanaban mis recuerdos, desechándolos con tanto odio y rebajándolos a un tonto y absurdo jadeo sin voz.

Bianchi siempre dijo que el amor es y será, algo aterrador pero lindo.

¿Cómo puede ser las dos cosas? ¿No puede ser solo uno?

Siempre imagine que el amor solo era dicha, una absoluto albedrío de felicidad que desterraría mis miedos, pero como siempre pensé me equivoque.

Ciertamente me había enamorado de Tsuna de una forma absurda que me hacía temblar de terror imaginando su negativa a la hora de mi confesión.

Solo una vez pude confesarme con verdadero ardor, estaba en secundaria, Tsuna había sido rechazo día atrás por Kyoko, yo lo asalte en medio de su sala de estar, me quede viéndole durante minutos hasta que al final dije con voz cansada y trémula, imaginando mi inminente rechazo cosa que sucedió, recuerdo su cara arrugada, su mohíno desconcertante y sus labios, sí, sus labios acariciar mi frente mientras veía mis ojos, _lo siento tanto_.

Su única respuesta que me desarmo. Corrí. Hui sin pensarlo, no lo vi en días y pensé que desaparecía nuestra amistad, pero él se acercó a mí y me tendió su mano. _Te_ _quiero_. Había susurrado, yo asentí y comprendí.

No era de la forma que yo quería, pero era suficiente en ese momento, podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, podría llegar a enamorarse de mí perdidamente como yo lo estaba.

Ah, eso pensé. Qué ingenua. Sonreí.

Por supuesto que mis sentimientos no cambiaron, se intensificaron tanto que dolía. Tsuna creció, se convirtió en algo que no quería ser pero sucedió, llego a volverse irracional a veces, tenia tantas caretas que yo me confundía.

Estaba el Dame-Tsuna que seguía en su interior luchando para no morir. Estaba el bastardo sin sentido y crueldad delante de la mafia. Estaba el amigo y a la vez, enemigo de la base Vongola.

Quizás su personalidad se resquebrajo poco a poco cuando Kyoko le dijo que no quería volver a verlo porque solo estar en su camino era aterrador.

_Duele, duele_ _mucho Tsu-kun, es tan peligroso estar contigo que es aterrador_.

Kyoko nunca había sido una fan de la lucha a pesar de que su hermano mayor era boxeador profesional, recuerdo que siempre tenía una arruga en su frente cuando los chicos aparecían lesionados, era fácil de leer que era gracioso a su manera.

Poco a poco los conceptos que tenía Tsuna se vieron mermados o aniquilados, Reborn se encargó de abrirle los ojos a un mundo que Tsuna creía en su mente perfecto, quizás con algunos rayones pero aun así idóneo.

Con Gokudera sintió la desazón, desdicha, crueldad de no tener lazos familiares, ah, eso me recuerda a algo.

Tsuna poco a poco desapareció, aquel chico con sonrisa amable y hoyuelos se marchó y dejo este cascaron que aun así me incitaba a quererlo más y más hasta que solo pensar en otra cosa fuera tachado de mi mente. Pero, lo odio pienso a veces, Tsuna se volvió a enamorar.

Kyoko por supuesto salió de su vida, pero siempre habría más mujeres. La conoció, o quizás ella lo tenía planeado, en medio de una reunión, su personalidad era acida y con toque estricto que me hacía fruncir el ceño, pero tenía una belleza insólita.

Labios carnosos, piel morena con toques cobrizos, una melena corta ondulada y sus ojos, fríos, resentidos, triste y a la vez lo más hermosos que hubiese visto en mi vida.

No sé cómo se enamoraron, pero recuerdo que Tsuna entró aquel día con retraso de veinte minutos en nuestra reunión de reencuentros en la sala, Ryohei miraba su móvil con un mohíno y sonrojo en las mejillas que me hacía pensar en Hana Kurokawa en ese momento, mientras Gokudera miraba la ventana sin percatarse de nadie más, y Yamamoto movía los pies mientras su rodilla chocaba contra mi pierna.

Recuerdo, odio hacerlo, que entró, seguido de ella. Ambos lucían una secreta sonrisa en los labios, ahí lo supe.

Mi Tsuna había vuelto a ser arrebatado de mis brazos, no, quizás nunca perteneció en primer lugar ahí.

No volví, nunca podría, a quedar esos días de reuniones, no podría soportarlo aun si él me pidiera mi presencia para ese día. Sería desastroso.

Sentí que el lugar que creí que empezaba a formarme a su lado era apartado y aplastado por ella, Tsuna siguió su romance mientras yo me quedé estancada en el mío sin final. Como aquel cuento interminable, larguísimo. Una parte de mí quería que sintiera mi dolor mientras la otra se revolcaba en autocompasión sin llegar a ver nada más que puro incierto, Tsuna amaba a esa mujer, la quería, la idolatraba.

Así que decidí volver a ser la amiga, la confidente, la mujer que esperaba la oportunidad y ser la usurpadora, pero no sucedió. Ella en verdad quería a su forma a Tsuna. Lo veía en sus ojos. Aquellos hermosos ojos.

Me volqué en mi soledad y seguí el ritmo de mi autodestrucción, llegue a desahogarme en bares, discotecas que apañaban mi dolor con música ruidosa y luces fosforescentes, y en esos momentos me encontré con él. Por supuesto que no lo encontré en un bar, peor en una discoteca, lo encontré en un asiento a lado de la barra de esa cafetería, tomaba sorbo a sorbo su té verde mientras su pupila me miraba con frialdad, con asco y cierto desprecio.

Me senté a su lado sin titubear y pedí un capuchino, él siguió con su bebida y no dijo nada, tampoco hacía falta, me quedé hasta que él se marchó por aquella puerta y lo volví a ver días después en la base Vongola.

No me miró y yo evalúe desde lejos sintiendo cada día más pequeña, hasta que no pude soportarlo, hasta que me harte de sus miradas condescendientes, de su pupila fría y aterradora.

Había gritado, golpeado y en cierta manera agarro con mis puños su chaqueta negra mientras lo empujaba contra la pared. Su mirada nunca cambió. Le llegue a besar con desesperación.

Si yo era un ser asqueroso tú también lo eres pensé con furia.

Recuerdo subí mi falda hasta mi vientre y mis bragas quedaron en el suelo mientras su mano me acariciaba el pubis y su polla palpitaba contra mi mano.

Me había agarrado por los hombros hasta que me dio la vuelta bruscamente y me hizo chocar contra la pared. No había dulzura como siempre imagine con Tsuna, solo desesperación que nos consumía en una despiadada agonía de placer. Su miembro entro en mi coño y empezó la danza.

Fría y sin sentido que nos habíamos impuesto, él gruño mientras yo jadeaba buscando aire, mientras sentía mi mejilla contra la pared y mis caderas pedían con temblor más, mientras mi cuerpo se derretía en las brasas de ese placer y mi mente solo pensaba en Tsuna.

Habíamos follado en varias ocasiones, con aquella misma impaciencia que nos consumía, no, que solo me derretía a mí. Yo había caído tan bajo que no podía ver la luz.

Él agarró mi pelo entre sus dedos y tironeo hasta que gire el cuello para verlo, sus ojos azules fríos me miraron y después sentí con su pene temblaba dentro de mí, choco sus caderas contra las mía y se corrió dentro mientras seguía moviéndose impulsado por la exasperación.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y nunca imagine que él entraría y me vería en esa vergonzosa situación. La boca de Tsuna se abrió mientras sentía como mi cara ardía de vergüenza y también de placer cuando él agarro mi pecho y apretó mi pezón entre sus dedos. Sin nada de vergüenza gemí e implore que se moviera mientras mis ojos no dejaba de ver la puerta donde Tsuna seguía.

_Hibari_. _Hibari_.

Implore varias veces hasta que él levantó la mirada y vio a Tsuna. Formo una sonrisa en los labios y saco su pene mientras el semen corría por mis muslos, su dedo índice toco mi clítoris y luego volví a sentir su miembro contra mi muslo.

_Whoa_, dijo mirando a Tsuna y su polla cerca de mi vagina, _eres demasiado silencioso Tsunayoshi. _

Entró bruscamente en mi interior mientras mis ojos se cerraban, pero él me alzó, cogió mi cintura con frialdad y me mordió el hombro, empezó a bombear y juro que le escuche decir.

_¿Tu polla está dura Tsunayoshi Sawada?_

Entreabrí los ojos para ver la mirada chocolate de Tsuna, parecían triste, quizás avergonzado y resentido, volví a cerrarlos cuando Hibari me folló de nuevo con dureza, su pene entrando y saliendo mientras yo gemía.

Quizás si no me hubiera enamorado de Tsuna tendría algo ahora mismo y no nada como es. Mientras Hibari ensuciaba mi cuerpo llore, porque lo seguía amando, porque lo quería con locura, porque desee que se enamorara de mí.

Pero nunca sucedió.

Quizás nunca debí enamorarme de Tsuna, sí, quizás.

N/A. Soy una zorra joder, xD No sé qué me paso para hacer este one-shot, pero de alguna forma Tsuna me irrita, me hace enfadar de sobremanera por no ver a Haru. Uf, me pregunto… si una vez me enamoro cómo terminara… xDD

En fin, espero que os guste.


End file.
